Some handheld terminals such as a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) have a communication function. When an incoming call is received while a user is operating such a PDF, he or she is surprised at an incoming sound, or cannot perform a prompt off-hook operation due to preoccupation with other operation.
As a prior art relating to the present invention, there is known, e.g., the following Patent Document 1. As a countermeasure against the above disadvantage, a portable radio apparatus disclosed in this Document is configured to select an incoming call notification means according to vibration information and temperature information.
Patent Document 1: Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 10-200933 (Pages 1 to 2, FIG. 1)